Emotions
by Sweet Scrifice
Summary: Devi wants to take back what Johnny stole her.


_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Johnny the Homicidial Maniac.

_Author Note's** -**_ Hi people! I recently discover this awsome comic, and decided to write a story about it this is my first time posting something for JTHM this going to be a one-shot. I was inspire to write this piece after reading the last book. Just to warn you this is a little OOC. Enjoy.

* * *

Emotions

She walked pass the sign that said "Keep the soil lose", and walked directly to the front door. She took a deep trying to calm herself. She was about to knock on the door but decided against it when she read another sign that said, "Knock on me, you just try it". Taking another nervous breath she opened the door.

She expected to see a crime scene but instead she found an empty living room. Still, she didn't dare to go further inside the house. From her place at the door she saw the sofa were she had kissed the person that almost killed her. Her hands clenched into fists without her noticing.

Without a second glance she turned around, and made her way toward her small car. Once inside the car, she sighed deeply. She rested her head on the steering wheel. 'Was this a really a good idea?' she asked in her mind. _'Of course is it! It's the only way to know if you still have any feelings for him, besides anger; you need to face your feelings!'_ rang the happy voice of her dark skinned friend inside her head.

She sighed again. 'Where the hell are you, Johnny?' Devi asked in her head as she watched the full moon from her position at the driver seat.

* * *

_Dear Die-ary,_

_The passions that drive us should be the ones we respect and admire. To feel contempt for one's own motivations is a vulgar thing. Too often, it seems, I've succumbed to less than admirable compulsions driven by this furiously reprehensible machine of mine. So many things inside that I can do without; desires and urges and what not. So extraneous. By the time I write in this book again, I hope to be as cold as the moon that lights this page._

_Johnny C._

He closed his die-ary and laid it down beside him. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. A tired sigh escaped his thin lips. He was exhausted. He really hoped that this "holiday" he was taking would help him achieve his goal; to be free of emotions. He opened his eyes and looked down at the city.

He couldn't remember living in another place. "In a while I will be leaving this shitty city" he said out loud. "So you are leaving?" a feminine voice said behind him.

His whole body grew tense. Slowly he turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Devi," Johnny said almost in a whisper. He couldn't believe his eyes. Didn't she hate him? Didn't she want to see him dead? He watched as she walked slowly towards him. She stopped in front of him keeping a foot of distance between them. He stood from his seat on top of his car. From the way she was standing he could tell that she was ready to run. He couldn't help but feel guilty. 'She is still scared of me,' he thought, looking away from her. Minutes passed in silence, neither of them wanting to break the silence, neither of them knew how to break it. The air between them was thick.

"You still haven't answered my question," Devi said, finally breaking the silence. Johnny looked up from the place on the ground he was looking at, and looked up at her. "Uh…" was his intelligent respond. With a sigh Devi asked again, "I asked if you were leaving."

"Yes. I'm going on a holiday," Johnny said, turning around to see the city. Again they stayed in silence. He wanted to ask her what was she doing there, but was too nervous to ask. From the corner of his eyes he studied her. He noticed that her hair was longer, and was painted a bright purple. 'That color looks good on her,' Johnny thought with a ghost of smile forming on his face.

"Why are you leaving?" Devi asked, still looking at him. She may have looked calm on the exterior, but it took all her self control not to run away from him. 'Just breathe in, breath out,' Devi kept repeating in her head.

"I want to stop feeling," was his simple answer. "Why?" Devi asked with genuine curiosity. He looked at her, surprised that she asked why he wanted to stop feeling.

"My emotions are dangerous. I'm practically a walking bomb. Just seeing what is in my basement you will get the idea of how fucked up I'm. I can't control my emotions. If I can get rid of my emotions maybe I will stop killing, or I won't, I…I don't know. I just don't want to hurt you again," Johnny said the last part so soft that Devi almost didn't catch it.

"Devi, I promise that when I come back from this holiday, I will stop feeling for you. You won't have to worry about my stalking you or…killing you. I will forget you," Johnny said with a little more determination.

'What the hell?!' Devi screamed on her head, 'I did not spend months on the therapist trying to put back in order my emotions, so that this little fucker would just forget about me!' "Bullshit, Johnny!" Devi hissed. "Devi, shouldn't you be happy?" Johnny asked confused by the way she reacted.

"Yeah I should be happy, but I'm not! Do you have any idea of how much I have suffer because _you_?! Of course you don't," she said cutting off whatever Johnny tried to say. "I have spent weeks with out sleeping, thinking that you will cut my throat during the night. I couldn't go to the grocery store, because I thought that you were waiting for me to finish what you started that night!" She said all this while making Johnny back away, cornering him between her and his car.

She either didn't notice or just didn't give a damn about how close she was to him. "While I spend every single hour fearing for my life, _you,"_ she said poking him on the chest, "were acting like a spoiled emo brat! You ruined my life! The few times I managed to sleep, your face was the only thing that was in my dreams! You were the only thing on my mind, and now you are telling me that you are going to forget me! How dare you try to forget me, when I myself can forget you! I hate you Johnny, I really do."

Devi took a step away from him, and turned around to face the city. Johnny didn't know what to say. He rubbed one of his arms in nervousness, "Devi, I…believe me if I could change that night I would, but… I can't… Devi, I'm so sorry," Johnny said, his voice sounding more broken than ever. Would he really be able to stop himself from feeling for her?

A bitter chuckle came from Devi. "Saying sorry won't change anything. You stole away from me my dreams of being happy with you," she said turning around to face him. She closed her eyes, and took some shaky breaths. 'I'm tired of being scared,' she thought. When she opened her eyes again all traces of fear, anger, and sadness were gone. Only pure determination was reflected on her eyes.

"I want my happiness back," Devi said. Her hands went up to meet Johnny's surprised face. With a little pull down she closed the space between them when her lips crashed with his.

* * *

Please Read & Review 


End file.
